


No reason for jealous // Никаких поводов для ревности

by N_Alay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Sai, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: «Ревность — это эмоция», — все таким же холодным тоном отозвался Сай, — «а я, как ты помнишь, эмоций лишён».«Ага, ври больше», — согласно кивнул Тензо.
Relationships: Sai/Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 5





	No reason for jealous // Никаких поводов для ревности

Обычно люди просыпаются посреди ночи от шума, но Тензо проснулся от тишины. Резко открыл глаза, прислушиваясь, протянул руку в сторону — так и есть, вторая половина кровати пустовала, и только смятая подушка указывала на то, что ещё недавно на ней лежали. Одеяла на второй половине не было.

Сдержав обречённый стон, Тензо поднялся с кровати, поежившись от ощущения холода, исходившего от пола, зябко обхватил себя руками и двинулся из спальни в сторону кухни, где горел слабый свет.

Сая он обнаружил за столом: сидя в одних только трусах и одеяле, он с каменным лицом вылавливал палочками кусочки ананасов из жестяной банки. Тензо какое-то время внимательно смотрел на него, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — равнодушно произнес Сай, набивая рот ананасами, и Тензо нахмурился. Он уже наловчился распознавать все равнодушные интонации в голосе Сая и даже делить их на определённые категории по степени значения; нынешнее же равнодушие вполне относилось к категории «сейчас я протыкаю палочками ананасы, а мог бы проткнуть во сне тебя».

Приблизившись и заняв стул напротив, Тензо спросил во второй раз, но куда настойчивее:

— Что случилось?

— Ничего.

— Поэтому ты не спишь в три часа ночи, а давишься консервами, которые, — он склонил голову набок, вглядываясь в дату на банке, — уже две недели как просрочены?

Сай застыл, перестал жевать, перевёл взгляд на палочки в своей руке, а затем с трудом сглотнул.

— Иди спать, — после секундного раздумья о влиянии просроченных ананасов на свой желудок, проговорил он, а затем, видимо, решив, что хуже уже не будет, снова воткнул палочки в банку, выуживая очередное просахаренное кольцо.

Прикрыв на секунду глаза, Тензо сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Сай явно на что-то злился или обижался, но по своей природной вредности молчал, как АНБУ на допросе — иронично, но именно такой и была нынешняя ситуация, и Тензо принялся лихорадочно размышлять, где и как он облажался.

Почти весь день он провел с седьмой командой, за исключением раннего утра, когда его вызвала к себе Годайме-сама. До обеда он помогал Сакуре, после обеда тренировался с Наруто, а вечер провел с Саем, и до настоящего момента последний никак и не высказывал, что его что-то задело.

Через пару секунд молчания и сердитого хруста со стороны Сая до него дошло.

— Это из-за Какаши, что ли? — почти по-детски удивился Тензо, вспоминая их с сэмпаем шутливую полудраку-полутренировку на полигоне, и отсутствие какой-либо реакции Сая подтвердило его слова. — Ками-сама, да это же простая тренировка, Сай! Ты же прекрасно это понимаешь, неужели... Погоди, ты меня ревнуешь?

— Ревность — это эмоция, — все таким же холодным тоном отозвался Сай, заглянул в опустевшую банку, даже потряс её для верности, но полнее она от этого не стала, — а я, как ты помнишь, эмоций лишён.

— Ага, ври больше, — согласно кивнул Тензо и выдернул из его рук пустую жестянку вместе с пропитанными сиропом палочками. — Ты совершенно точно не ревнуешь, это же для тебя обычное дело — устроить налёт на холодильник посреди ночи.

Сай уставился на него тяжёлым взглядом — видимо, надеялся испепелить на месте, но Тензо уверенно потянул его за одеяло и поцеловал в лоб.

— Клянусь тебе, что между мной и Какаши-сэмпаем исключительно дружеские отношения, — он поднялся на ноги и потянул Сая все за то же одеяло, — у тебя нет никаких поводов для ревности. Идём спать.

— Я не ревную! — вяло воспротивился Сай, однако все его протесты потонули в одеяле, в которое его закутали по самые уши, чтобы после небрежно закинуть на плечо. — Эй, а ну отпусти меня, живо! Ямато-сан, опустите меня на пол немедленно!

Тензо только рассмеялся, одной рукой придерживая свою вертящуюся, словно уж на сковороде, ношу, а второй открывая сёдзи в их спальню. В пару шагов преодолев расстояние до кровати, он бережно опустил Сая на его половину, оставив его самого выпутываться из кокона одеяла.

— А теперь спать, — возвращаясь на свою половину кровати, заявил Тензо, игнорируя недовольное сопение и возмущенный взгляд. — Утром я попрошу Какаши-сана провести с тобой пару тренировок. Командная работа и доверие к капитану отряда очень важны, знаешь ли.

Сай недовольно фыркнул и демонстративно отвернулся, отодвигаясь как можно дальше от него; однако, уже через десять минут, проваливаясь в сон, Тензо почувствовал, как к его плечу прижимается чужая холодная щека, и довольно улыбнулся.


End file.
